


Guidance Tower Academy

by Goddess_Ashunera



Series: Guidance Tower Academy [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_Ashunera/pseuds/Goddess_Ashunera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Micaiah has no sense of direction, Ike doesn't own a shirt, Soren's got daddy issues, Ashera compulsively hides in closets, Zelgius wants to go zen, and it's all seriously trying Sephiran's patience. Welcome to Guidance Tower Academy, the craziest school in Tellius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic is completely AU. This is only the prologue, the other chapters are longer.
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither of us own Fire Emblem. Only certain plot elements and original characters!

2009, Continent of Tellius

War is breaking out in Tellius. The King of Daien, Ashnard, is rumoured to be creating a nuclear bomb strong enough to destroy the continent. All around, people are sending their children to the only safe school around; Guidance Tower Academy, in the Capital of Begnion, Sienne.

In Crimea, the peaceful neighbour of Daien, the king sends his daughter, Elincia, to the school, as well as her best friend, Lucia, his most trusted friend, Bastian, and the royal knights, led by Geoffrey. In Daien, Ashnard sends his newly found son, Pelleas. In Goldoa, the most reserved country on the continent, the dragon princes, Kurth and Rajaion are going, as well as Rajaion's fiancé Ena and the king, Dheginsea. The young kings of Pheonicis and Kilvas, Tibarn and Naesala, are also being sent there and accompanied by their guardian, Nealuchi.

However, there's already a large group of teenagers who attend this school. When they all meet, the chaos will be unparalleled…


	2. I'm dorming with WHO?

All around the continent of Tellius, people lived in fear. Families were staying inside their houses, creating extraordinarily deep underground cellars, and keeping their children home, or sending them to boarding school. There was, however, one place where none of this applied; that place was, in fact, the very boarding school children were being sent to.

Laughter erupted from the great hall of Guidance Tower Academy, the only safe school in the continent. A handome blue-haired young man, surrounded by friends, semed to be the center of the activity. A silver haired girl walked up to him angrily.

"Ike Greil Gawain! I can't believe you! You're on the student council, thought only the goddess knows how you managed to pull that off, and you're supposed to set an example on the first day back, which certainly does not mean planning a prank on the new student!"

"Micaiah Altina," Ike muttered the name as though it were a curse. "Figures you'd be the one to spoil my fun."

"I'm saying this for your own good, Gawain," she said seethingly. "You don't want to prank him."

"Since when does leaving around a whoopie cushion get you expelled?"

"Do you even know who he is?"

"Should I?"

"Yes."

"Enlighten me, then."

"Pelleas, Crown Prince of Daien," she said smugly. Micaiah, though she had recently found out that she was the heir to the throne of Begnion, had been raised through and through as a Daien. Ike, though he was born in Gallia, was loyal to Crmea, and the two took the hatred between their two countries personally.

Ike snorted. "Since when does Daien have a crown prince?" Micaiah sniffed with a superior air.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to know, seeing as you don't even know the difference between Pheonecis and Kilvas, but Ashnard's son Pelleas, who was raised in the country, returned to his father's side in Nevassa this summer." She smirked. "In other words, Daien indeed has a crown prince. Too bad Crimea's king had to make the heir his own brother," she laughed. "I bet you wish Crimea had a prince or princess."

"As a matter of fact, they do," said a bored voice. Soren, a small teenager with long black hair, walked up and sat beside Ike. A small dark-haired girl with bright green eyes sat beside him.

"And she's coming to the Tower this year," she said. The Tower was the students (and the teacher's) nickname for the school.

Micaiah was taken aback, and, for that matter, so was Ike.

"What?" he asked, at the same time as Micaiah said, "Kara, how do you know?"

The girl named Kara laughed. "I just found out today. Soren and I were trying to check the dorms, but alas," she said, shaking her head, "she has them locked away tight." They all looked up at the staff table at the mention of her. The headmistress, Ashera, was despised by all of the students, and she despised them to. She was admired, however. After all, she was the goddess, though only the students knew.

"Of course she does," Micaiah muttered. She turned and gestured to someone. "Sothe, come check this out. It seems Crimea has a princess." A green haired boy walked up beside Micaiah, who turned back to the others. "So," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, "tell us about this princess."

"Her name is Elincia," Kara replied. "She's our age. She was kept hidden from the public, since she was born after Lord Renning was made heir. They didn't want the public to get angry. Only the school is supposed to know."

"Is she pretty?" Ike asked. Micaiah, who had sat down, slammed her head on the table just as Ashera stepped up to the podium.

"Silence," she commanded. Unlike any other teacher in the continent, every single student went quiet as soon as she spoke. Ashera, her face indifferent, began to speak. "This year, many students are transferring to this school. If I hear anything of you being less than welcoming toward them, the punishment will be severe." She glared meaningfully at the students, who seemed to shrink back at eye contact. She looked back up toward the doors. "Please welcome the following people appropriately," she said, and no one needed to be told why she said that. It was clear that she was referring to Ike's habit of whooping if any of the new students were attractive girls. Ashera looked down at her podium, where there was surely a list of names.

"Prince Pelleas of Daien," she called. A blue-haired boy walked through the doors. He was of average height, with narrow shoulders and a thin frame. He had a gentle face. Everyone applauded at his entry, and anyone looking at Micaiah would have seen that she was sitting up very straight, her beautiful face in an angelic smile. He walked forward uncertainly, unsure of where to sit. Micaiah immediately scooted over toward Sothe, and discreetly waved him to sit beside her. He smiled gratefully and obliged, taking a seat. Micaiah extended her hand to him.

"Micaiah," she said, smiling. "Nice to meet you." Pelleas took her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," he said. She beamed, and then turned back to the front.

Ashera held up a hand, and the applause immediately stopped. She looked down again.

"Princess Elincia of Crimea," she read. "Lady Lucia, General Geoffrey, Knight Kieran, Knight Astrid, Knight Makalov." A surprisingly pretty young woman walked in, followed by a few people. She had long, green hair and a noble posture. Beside her, a slightly taller girl with long blue hair, and a boy with the same blue hair. Behind them, a redheaded young man, a black haired young woman, and a pink haired man with a rather unattractive face. This time, Ike had the friendly smile on his face, and Elincia smiled back. She and the blue-haired siblings came to sit with them, and the other three sat nearby.

Ashera looked back at her list.

"King Tibarn of Pheonicis, and King Naesala of Kilvas." Two handsome men walked in. Micaiah laughed along with the applause.

"Maybe you can ask them which country is which, Ike!" she said cheerfully. Ike scowled at her, but turned to Ashera as she read the list again.

"Princes Rajaion and Kurthnaga of Goldoa, and Lady Ena of Goldoa," she said. There was a silence following that. Goldoans, leave their country? The princes, no less! Finally, Micaiah began to clap, and soon the rest of the school joined in. That is, except Soren. He was frozen.

"Shit," he said under his breath. Ike turned to him in worry- Soren never swore.

Ashera read the final two names.

"Tormod of Begnion and Meg of Crimea." A redheaded young boy walked in, followed by an over weight girl. Everyone clapped again.

"Finally, welcome our new teachers," she said. "Professor Muriam, who will be taken up teaching a new, very much needed class, Moral Education, and His Majesty Professor Dheginsea, history teacher and king of Goldoa."

This time, everyone remembered to clap, but there were whispers around the hall.

"What could the king of Goldoa be doing here?" Kara wondered. Beside her, Soren was frozen, just like when the other Goldoans came in.

"After the meals, you will be assigned your dorms," Ashera said. "You may eat." The students finally began to eat the food that had just been placed on the table by some Begnion ex-soldiers who were in Ashera's service. They also patrolled the halls and the detention rooms, and didn't hesitate to give out punishments or to send students to Ashera's office. They were known as the disciples of order.

After the meal was cleared up, Professor Sephiran stepped forward. He was vice-principal and the religion teacher, and much friendlier than Ashera.

"Here are your dorm assignments for this year," he said. "If you this year have an issue with a roommate, you may tell me. However, the first dorm I will announce cannot be changed, as the headmistress made it herself." Everyone knew that Sephiran was Ashera's most devoted follower.

"I would ask you all to stand up and sit down at your dorm's table after you are assigned a dorm. You will each be given the keys and the dorm's rules and privileges, which vary with each dorm. Here is the Hero Dorm," he announced. The room was silent. The Hero Dorm was known as the A-list dorm, and students wished all holiday to be in it. Sephiran knew this, of course. He cleared his throat.

"Micaiah," he said. There was an excited round up applause as Micaiah walked to the front of the room to get her stuff. She returned to her original table, which was, in fact, the Hero Dorm's table.

"Sothe," he said. Sothe grinned, and walked up the same way Micaiah had. He sat down beside her, and they high-fived.

"Ike," he said. Ike began to cheer, but suddenly froze. He turned to look at an equally stunned Micaiah, and they shared a look of loathing. He walked to the front of the room swiftly, snatched the keys and the leaflet from Sephiran, and sat down at the other side of the table.

"Soren," Sephiran read. Ike visibly relaxed at having a friend. Soren sat next to him.

Kara was next. She skipped to the front of the room, in her usual cheerful mood, and sat beside Soren. Pelleas was the last member, and he sat on Micaiah's other side.

After assigning the other dorms, Sephiran briefly spoke about dorm cooperation, and then named the student council.

"Micaiah, Ike, Sothe, Elincia, Geoffrey, Lucia, Naesala, Tibarn, Sanaki, Kurthnaga, Rajaion, Ena, Soren, Rafiel, Reyson, Leanne, Yune, Mist. The teachers on the council are Headmistress Ashera, Professor Zelgius, and I. There will be a meeting later today. Thank you, and have a good year!" he finished. Everyone cheered. Well, except for one table.

Ike and Micaiah were staring each other down at the hero table. Pelleas was desperately trying to comprehend how anyone could despise someone that much, and Sothe was trying to distract Micaiah, his secret crush, and Ike, his idol, from their hatred. Soren shook his head at the sight, and turned to Kara.

"Ike and Micaiah in the same dorm and Zelgius on student council? Well, this should be interesting," he concluded. And at that moment, no one could have imagined how right he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In case you're wondering, here are the dorms:
> 
> Elincia, Lucia, Geoffrey, Kieran and Oscar.
> 
> Laura, Edward, Leonardo, Illyana and Zihark.
> 
> Astrid, Makalov, Marcia, Jill, and Haar.
> 
> Boyd, Mia, Shinon, Gatrie, Nephenee, and Heather.
> 
> Lethe, Lyre, Ranulf, Janaff and Ulki.
> 
> Nailah, Naesala, Tibarn, Reyson, Rafiel and Leanne.
> 
> Sanaki, Mist, Rolf, Tormod and Meg.
> 
> Kurthnaga, Ena, Rajaion, Yune and Rita.
> 
> Please read and review! Reviews are so much fun to read.


	3. The Student Council's Roller-Coaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the students discover the underground roller-coasters...

"Ike seriously, would you stop glaring at me?!" Micaiah yelled furiously at the blue haired man.

Ike only continued, not saying a word. Sitting facing each other proved to be quite unsuccessful.

Around the table, the other members of the council were getting ready for the meeting, which would only begin once all the members were actually there. The members present were, Tibarn, Naesala, Geoffrey, Lucia, Kurthnaga, Rajaion, Leanne, Rafiel and Reyson.

Elincia was sitting next to Ike, who eventually stopped glaring at Micaiah, and began to talk to Elincia.

"So are you happy with your dorm, Ike?" she asked curiously.

"I guess, but it would be better if I didn't have to dorm with that thing." He pointed at the girl facing him.

The girl immediately snapped her head in his direction, her eyes full of anger.

"Are you picking a fight with me, Gawain?" she shouted, making everyone stop and look at them.

Ike stood up and smirked "What if I am?"

Micaiah slammed her fists on the table, and then the glaring match began once more.

Sothe jumped from his chair and began to argue with Soren, who had stood up at the same time. The rest of the members were all very quiet, they stared at each other and began to ask one another if this was usual behavior. Rafiel, Reyson and Leanne were trying to calm the four of them; the three from Goldoa secretly left the room to find a teacher.

Then out of nowhere, someone yelled. "WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP?"

All went silent and stared around the room. It didn't come from the floor, or the door. Ike examined the room, the bookshelf, the flower pot in the corner of the room, the creepy otaku in the other corner and the window, which had the security guard looking through it. Her short brown hair and piercing eyes were hard to forget, Tanith. Quickly she disappeared and the council looked at each other and began laughing.

"Well, that was unexpected!" a small voice laughed sweetly.

All attention was directed to the girl walking into the room, Yune. Beside her was a girl with long purple hair, Sanaki. Walking behind them was Mist, Ike's younger sister.

"Sanaki, Yune you made it!" Micaiah waved and smiled happily.

Mist went to hug her brother and then sat next Yune. Sanaki sat next to Mist.

The three began to have a conversation, or giggling contest to be precise.

The door suddenly opened. Ashera and Sephiran walked in, followed by Zelgius. The three from Goldoa returned shortly after, taking their seats.

Ike bolted up, ready to fight Zelgius but Soren held him down with much effort. The teacher simply sighed and ignored him.

Sanaki straightened in her chair and smiled at Sephiran, who returned the smile.

Ashera clapped her hands and the student council became quiet.

"I welcome all of you. Now, the first student council meeting will begin." She looked around the room and then added "You must know that all of you are role-models, if anyone does anything stupid they will be punished, severely punished." Faces in the group went pale. Ike mumbled something, Micaiah shifted her eyes to look at Ike, Soren sat in his chair not minding the threat and Elincia was staring around the room nervously.

"I have a very important matter to take care of, so I will be leaving this meeting to Sephiran and Zelgius." Ashera quickly disappeared, leaving the students puzzled.

"How did she… get out so quickly?" Elincia turned to Ike, her eyes wide.

"Dunno, she just… does that sometimes." He smiled scratching the back of his head

A conversation started between the two.

Micaiah crossed her arms and sighed.

Sothe looked at her and smiled "What's wrong? You seem upset."

"I'm not upset!" she protested.

He rolled his eyes and Micaiah glared at him. Seconds later, the two of them were laughing.

Sephiran cleared his throat "Well, since it's the first meeting there isn't much to talk about. I will tell you, that the underground roller-coaster will be needed this year for the council. It makes it quite convenient." He smiled happily

The newer members of the council sat in confusion.

They all asked at once, "Underground…Roller-coaster?!"

The rest of them simply nodded, making it seem as if it was completely normal.

"Um… excuse me, Ike?" Elincia's asked softly.

He turned to face her "Yeah?"

"Is that… roller-coaster…safe?"

Micaiah heard this and spoke teasingly "There haven't been that many incidents. I mean, ALMOST everyone makes it out alive. That thing goes really fast. I mean, REALLY fast."

Tibarn and Naesala joined the conversation. Tibarn intrigued by the subject, "Just how fast does it go?"

A very strange laugh began in the corner of the room; Ike looked in the direction it came from. There, a… person stood in a black cape, a grin on the pale face.

"Heehee… faster than anything you've ever seen. You are extremely unlucky if you get…" a door opening interrupted the caped person's sentence.

A young girl with straight blonde hair walked into the room. "There you are! I've been looking for you! Stop scaring people, would you?" she grabbed the cape and dragged the caped Otaku out of the room. All was quiet and conversation began a few minutes after that. They simply forgot about the few minutes before.

Soren at this point was discussing important matters with Sephiran, Zelgius and the other members. Mist and Yune were having fun deciding a special day for the elementary division of the school; obviously they were getting along quite well. Ike, Micaiah, Tibarn and Naesala were having a big debate on the roller-coasters, yelling at one another if the other interrupted.

"THAT IS IT," a loud voice came from the door "I AM OFFICIALLY CANCELLING THE FIRST MEETING SINCE NONE OF YOU WILL SHUT UP!" Tanith walked into the room, a dark aura surrounding her.

Within seconds, the student council fled the room, taking any way out. The flower pot (Which turned out to be an entrance to an underground coaster), jumping out the window and running around Tanith. The only ones left were Sephiran and Zelgius, who looked around the room and looked at each other.

Sephiran sighed, "That was successful. I certainly hope this doesn't happen when Ashera is leading the meeting."

"I would hope not for it to happen." Zelgius said leaving the room.

"Finally, peace and quiet, now I can continue my patrol of the school!" Tanith said happily, whistling as she marched away.

Meanwhile, Micaiah was making her way down the hall when all of a sudden she ran right into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I swear I never saw you!" she apologized, closing her eyes and bowing forwards. 

"No, no, it's fine. Are you hurt at all?" a familiar voice asked

"Pelleas, I'm so glad I found you!"

"Oh… really?" she nodded "Well, I was actually looking for you… I wanted to ask you something…" he said shyly

Both of them stood up.

"I was wondering if you and I could go… could go on a date together. Just in the town on school grounds…"

She thought for a few minutes, obviously she couldn't refuse… "Sure, that sounds great!"

The two walked off together, but they were completely unaware that someone had been listening the whole time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own Fire Emblem.
> 
> This was written some time ago (a few years ago actually), therefore there are spelling/grammar mistakes... they will hopefully be edited in the future :)
> 
> Hope you liked! More coming tomorrow!


	4. Dates and Best Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Micaiah and Ike go on dates... but they encounter two mysterious figures...

"Ike, please would you stop fidgeting, it's irritating." Soren turned to face Ike, who was playing with a water bottle on his bed.

"Soren, this is serious. She's  _GOING_  out with him."

"And you care?" Soren returned to look at the computer in front of him.

Ike grinned evilly and looked at Soren, who looked horrified when he saw his friends face. "I have the  _bestest_  idea EVER."

Soren sighed and waved his hand, a sign to end the conversation. He wanted no part in his best friend's plan.

The first week back was always boring, but the returning students loved missing class whenever they could. The new students were taken all around the school, by foot, which is an extremely long walk. They usually take a few days to show the whole school and during that time, the other students either go on the tour for fun or they sit in their classes and do work.

It was early morning, exactly 7:15 A.M.. Soren and Ike being the only people awake in their dorm, sat in the living room in silence. A few minutes later Micaiah was walking into the kitchen. Soren and Ike joined her.

"Good morning, _Thing_." Ike patted the top of Micaiah's head.

"Good morning…" she replied sleepily, covering her mouth as she yawned. 

Both froze and stared at her.

"Uh… Micaiah, are you feeling alright?" Soren asked worriedly.

Sothe staggered in, "She's not a morning person lately…" he said rubbing his eyes.

Ike smiled wickedly, "thing, thing, thing, thin-" Ike was immediately struck down by being hit on the head with the dorm's toaster.

"Oh woops, I mistook your head for a bug." Micaiah laughed and placed the toaster on the counter.

Kara skipped in, obviously in a good mood.

"What happened here?" she asked, looking down at Ike.

Ike glared up at Micaiah and yelled "What was that for? I thought you were sleeping!"

She shrugged and began to eat a muffin.

Soren nibbled on a piece of toast, Kara ate fruit and Sothe ate a bowl of healthy cereal.

Ike, not wanting to use the toaster, took ice-cream out of the freezer.

Micaiah stared at him in disbelief.

"You're going to eat that for breakfast? Are you crazy?"

"Some people say eating things that aren't for breakfast is good. Only, if you ate them, you'd get fat." He said flatly.

"Jerk. At least I work out more often than you do. All you do is sit around and do nothing all day." She replied coldly.

Soren interrupted by yelling at them, then he pointed to the timer on the wall. It read, 1(minute):37(seconds):45(milliseconds) and if they didn't hurry, once that timer rang at zero, apparently something terrible happened. No one actually knew what happened, when Ashera had told them this and by the way she said it, no one even wanted to try.

All four finished eating within seconds grabbed their stuff and ran to the underground rollercoaster. It had a floor selection, top floor (Ashera's office), Student Council room, 4 Classroom floors and then the main hall floor. They selected the classroom floor for their grade, the only floor that any other grade couldn't use.

The timer was getting closer to zero about five seconds left, all four got into their seats and the roller coaster immediately started. None of them could open their eyes because it went so fast, and they were in their classroom within seconds. Micaiah stood up proudly, Kara did also, Ike and Soren slowly got up and Sothe fell off.

"My, my, are you alright?"

They all turned to look at the blonde girl from before.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sothe stood up then asked "Who are you again?"

She smiled "Faith and this would be the second time we've met."

"What was our arrival time?" Ike and Micaiah asked at the same time.

Faith looked at the timer, "Since you're the last group to arrive…" she pointed to the timer.

It read: 0:00:01

" _ **Damn**_ , why does that thing go so fast?" Ike mumbled and walked into the classroom, Soren and Kara following, which left Micaiah, Sothe and Faith in the hallway.

"Thanks Faith." Micaiah smiled and then asked "Aren't you friends with that… Otaku person?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Is... well, is 'it' a boy or girl?"

Suddenly the Otaku appeared, standing behind Faith.

" _Ask and I swear I'll make sure you didn't. I'll make you watch one scene of Lucky Star 100 times…_ " and grabbed Faith by the shoulders and ran off into the classroom.

Micaiah looked at Sothe; he shrugged and walked into the classroom.

The classroom was pure chaos, a perfect place for young Yune. There really was no such thing as peace and quiet in this school. Students were jumping off the desks and some were hanging from the ceiling. In the far back sitting in the corner was the Otaku, sitting in front was Faith. Soren and Ike sat in the back row, Micaiah and Sothe sat in the middle and everyone else was sitting where they were assigned to sit. (The Hero dorm was allowed to sit wherever they wanted, as long as they didn't cause any commotion…)

Ashera appeared in the room and everyone was silent.

"Thank you." She looked around the room, "Now, you will all be going on a tour of the school, anyone who isn't new may stay here and do work or go on the tour." Everyone agreed to going on the tour. "The Student Council will take care of things here then."

She then vanished and the room was suddenly loud again. Micaiah and Ike stood up and began to yell at everyone.

"Alright, let's get started! Remember, bring a lunch and a few water bottles!" they repeated to everyone.

Elincia walked up to Ike. "Why do we need a few water bottles, Also, a lunch?"

"Well…" he began.

"It's  _one heck_  of a walk." Soren said flatly while walking out of the room with a backpack on.

"I see… So why did they make this school so big?" she asked.

"Go ask Ashera herself, my only guess was that they were extremely bored…" Ike replied and walked away.

They explored the tower, going through the other classroom floors, main entrance and the student council room. The whole tower itself took about 4 hours to climb by foot.

Soon the tower was over with and they were proceeding to the next area.

"Next is the library…" Micaiah explained.

" _ **We have a library?!**_ " Elincia shouted.

"Well,  _duh_ … why wouldn't we?"

"I just thought… you know this school doesn't seem really normal…" Elincia whispered.

Of course, it wasn't your average library. It had 4 floors and had a dark secret…

The grade explored the library, picking books and beginning to read them. Micaiah called Elincia and a few other students over to join her.

"Want to see something?"

They nodded.

She slowly lifted the carpet off the floor; slowly it revealed a staircase with a door at the bottom.

"What's in there?" Elincia asked backing up, her eyes widening. 

A deep scary laugh started behind the group, all of them screamed and turned to see the Otaku with a flashlight lit in front of its face. The lights and shutters to the library off.

"A tomb for the many students that have lost their lives…not very many return from down there, even some of the members of the exploration club make it… " the creepy Otaku whispered into her ear.

Elincia screamed and ran towards Ike.

Micaiah looked at the Otaku, "Man, you really know how to freak someone out. Do you do it as a living?"

"Do I?" Then the otaku walked off and joined Faith.

Micaiah could have sworn she saw a glimpse of the Otaku's leg.

Ike came back with a crying Elincia.

"Look, there's nothing there anymore. See for yourself."

Elincia nodded and lifted the carpet. No door. She sighed and smiled.

"Perhaps I was just imagining things?"

Ike nodded.

Nearby the fourth grade teacher was mumbling to himself. His name was Old Geezer and everything else about him was completely unknown… or at least, the only things they knew was that 1. He scared his students and 2 he drove a very fast car.

Ike stepped closer to the man…

"Chicken for breakfast… flying bunnies…" he paused suddenly, Ike flinched before getting hit by a toaster.

"What did I do this time?!" Ike shouted as he lay in the fetal position on the floor. 

"Oh terribly sorry, I mistook you for a bug… a  _big one too_ …" he chuckled then pulled out a jet pack. The old man put it on and off he flew, and yes, right through the 4 ceilings, laughing maniacally.

All the students came to see if Ike was alright. He began to stand up but was struck down by 5 toasters, and all at once. Micaiah, The Otaku, Kara, Sothe and Tibarn had been the ones and the worst part was that they were all grinning evilly… Ike grabbed the caped Otaku. Everyone screamed.

Faith pulled a baseball bat out of her bag and hit Ike, who went flying through the book shelves.

Ashera appeared, flames surrounding her as she screamed, "If you haven't anything better to do, GET OUT! Destroying my library is not an option!"

Micaiah clapped her hands together.

"ALRIGHT, so now we all go to our dorms and eat lunch! Can everyone please proceed to the roller coaster station; there the coasters will take you to your dorm. Once you have finished, we'll meet up in the classroom."

Soren walked by, cheering "woohoo," as he twirled his finger.

Kara ran after him with a huge grin.

Micaiah sighed as she sat in a chair near the table, Sothe jumped on to the couch and Kara stood behind Soren, who was playing a computer game or perhaps hacking into systems? The door suddenly burst open, a limping or actually, crawling Ike came into the room.

"Like  _hell_  you're going to leave me in that death hole…"

"Oh no, Ike what happened to you?" Micaiah asked with an expression of shock.

"Shut up, old woman." He replied.

"What did you call me?"

"O-L-D W-O-M-A-N, old woman."

Both glared at each other, Soren sighed loudly.

"Give it a rest guys, it's obvious you hate each other. It's been that way for… how many years Kara?"

Startled Kara looked around the room, "Uh, I dunno, but it has been long!" she smiled.

Ike pulled a chair to sit next to Soren, Kara skipped to her room, Sothe going to his and Micaiah leaning on the kitchen counter.

She didn't want to eavesdrop but when she heard Ike talking about Elincia, it was something she couldn't miss.

"I think I'm going to ask her out. You know, this weekend." Ike said with a show off attitude.

Micaiah snorted, Ike turned his head.

"What's wrong? You got a date with the magnificent prince Pelleas! Besides, I would never ask you out on a date." He said glaring at her

"Well, I would never go out with you!" Micaiah stomped out of the room angrily.

Bored, Soren slithered out of the room while Ike began to shout and break things.

About an hour later, everyone was heading back to the classroom. Every student came with a hiking bag, just in case they ended up not finishing the tour. (On occasions, some tours finished 6 days later…)

While Micaiah walked ahead, Ike walked beside Elincia.

"Say Elincia, what are you doing this weekend?" Elincia looked up at him and smiled, Ike's cheeks reddened. 

"Well, I was going to go look for a book and do a bit of shopping and…" she went through a whole list of what she wanted to do on Guidance Island.

Ike sighed and smiled when she looked at him again, "You see… I have tickets to see a movie and…"

"I'd love to go with you!" she yelled happily and everyone stared when she leapt and wrapped her arms around him.

"Not so loud, I don't want people to hear…" Ike whispered, "you know..."

"So sorry…" she replied in a whisper, covering her mouth to hide her smile. 

The tour quickly came to an end, about 2 days later. It was finally the weekend.  Ike and Micaiah took extra care to humiliate or glare each other, trying to make the other chicken out on their date. Closer to the actual day, they had discovered that they would be going to the exact same place for their dates... the movies. Worst of all, they were seeing the same movie, Confessions of a Shopaholic…

Micaiah decided to wear something simple, a casual dress with a cardigan, Ike wore jeans and a T-shirt.

"So Ike, which one of you chose the movie?" Micaiah asked Ike as she stabbed at a grapefruit. 

"Uh… Elincia."

" _Suuure_."

"So, did  _Pelleas_ choose the movie for you guys?" he asked

"Urgh, no  _moron._  It was me, and I asked him if he was up to watching it!"

She stalked out of the room mumbling something under her breath. Kara and Soren walked in with blank faces.

Soren looked back as Micaiah slammed the door behind her and looked at Ike, his thumbs up.

"Good luck, I'd hate to be in your position!" Soren smiled then added "Kara and I are going out for the day, so you have fun on your date!"

Ike smiled and left the room, grabbing a sweater before running out the door. He met Elincia at the school entrance before taking the shuttle bus. They arrived in town a few minutes later, Ike spotted Micaiah and Pelleas walking into the theatre. Ike groaned.

"Are you not feeling well?" Elincia asked in concern, 

"No, no, I'm good…" he smiled.

Micaiah happily walked next to Pelleas, both smiling happily. 

Walking nearby was Faith, she was wearing a white frilly dress. She looked like she was waiting for someone.

Micaiah waved "Faith, who are you waiting for?"

"Yu… oh I'm sorry, a friend of mine…" she replied sweating a little, her eyes widening in horror.

"Is something wrong?"

Faith shook her head but her hand was waving at something, almost like an indication for someone to move...

"Well, I guess I'll see you around!" Micaiah ignored the matter and left with Pelleas.

Both couples entered the cinema room at the same time but at different doors. Ike glared at Micaiah, who glared right back but grinned when she saw Elincia holding his arm.

Ike sat with Elincia near the middle, Pelleas and Micaiah sat a few rows behind.

Micaiah looked around the room, in the back row there were two suspicious looking people… but they both had blue hair, and they wore huge sun glasses that were bigger than their face, sitting a few seats away were… two Kappa?

Micaiah stared horrified at them; surely they were only a myth? She pulled her cell phone out and began to text Ike. He ignored her at first but eventually replied when she had sent him about 100 messages.

**_Micaiah: Look behind you. You'll be amazed._ **

**_Ike: So what, all I see is two weirdoes and… wait…_ **

**_Micaiah: See, I so told you! Think they're real? I bet they are, maybe you should go ask for an autograph!_ **

**_Ike: Haha, I'm laughing so hard I'm falling off my stupid movie chair. Now, leave me alone and watch the damn movie._ **

**_Micaiah: Lost interest in the Kappa?_ **

**_Ike: Obviously it's just Soren and Kara spying on us._ **

She closed her phone when Pelleas began to ask her questions. A few minutes later, Faith, the Otaku, Soren and Kara walked into the theatre. Micaiah turned to look at Ike, who looked at her with wide eyes. He moved his lips to say something. They ARE real.

Confessions of a Shopaholic began, Micaiah lost interest within seconds, Pelleas looked pretty interested, Ike was looking at the Kappa and then looking at Soren and then turned to look at the screen and Elincia…well obviously she was enjoying the movie.

Ike put his arm around Elincia and turned to look at Micaiah, he smiled evilly. Micaiah glared at him.

She placed her arm around Pelleas' shoulders and looked down at Ike with a proud face. Pelleas being awfully confused, shrank back in his chair but left her arm where it was.

Ike stood up and shouted, "What are you trying to prove?"

She stood up also and yelled "Well, what are you trying to prove?"

The doors burst open. Tanith the security guard jumped in.

" _SHUT UP_ , don't you have any manners at all? Have you ever learned to sit through a movie and watch it, SILENTLY?"

Ike and Elincia looked at each other, Micaiah and Pelleas did the same.

"I think we should leave it for today Micaiah, it seems like it isn't working too well…" Pelleas got up and reached for Micaiah.

Ike and Elincia left also.

Once outside, the couples went their separate ways.

Although, both Ike and Micaiah couldn't help but wonder, who was disguising themselves as Kappa's or were they actually real?

 


End file.
